


The Shirt Thief

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, all about the shirt, bobhwan, i needed happiness in my life so here have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: Jinhwan is looking for a shirt and raids Bobby's closet.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 44





	The Shirt Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimjiwonandau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjiwonandau/gifts).



Jinhwan tiptoed inside a sleeping Bobby's room, careful not to wake the latter. He paused when a soft snore escaped the confines of Bobby's lips, smiling because of it. 

And then he crept towards his goal, Bobby's closet, because he needed a shirt—any shirt—as it felt like nothing in his closet felt right today, and Bobby almost always had something comfy and nice. Sometimes too big for him, but still warm and comfy. 

" Aha !" Jinhwan exclaimed when he found a shirt that was his style and piqued his interest. He covered his mouth quickly, scared that he might have woken Bobby up. He glanced sideways at the bed, but thankfully Bobby was still sound asleep. 

Jinhwan turned back to the closet, eyeing the shirt he liked. It was on the second level of Bobby's closet, hanging just out of his reach. He tugged at the shirt's sleeve and managed to pry it loose, but the other sleeve was stuck, just barely hanging on to the hanger. Jinhwan tiptoed, trying to wrangle it off the hanger, and he almost fell into the closet with his attempt. 

Frustrated, Jinhwan let out a soft sigh, but he was equally determined to get what he had came to Bobby's room for: that white shirt with green palm trees printed on it. He tiptoed again, groaning, one eye closed in sheer concentration as one hand tugged at the cloth and the other reaching for the hanger. 

A soft chuckle made Jinhwan stop in his tracks, and he turned his head slowly, cheeks burning, as he saw Bobby awake now. With his sleepy head of hair, Bobby was sitting up on his bed, a wide grin on his face, as if he had been awake for a while and was enjoying Jinhwan's struggle. 

"I, uh..." Jinhwan struggled with his words, settling down on the balls of his feet but didn't let go of the shirt. And then a stern look cast his face. "Well, don't just sit there! Get me this shirt!" he said in his most mathyung voice, the kind that made everyone in iKON follow immediately. 

Almost everyone, that is, because Bobby grinned at him first for a few seconds before finally getting up. "Hyung, you've raided my closet before. By now, you should know there's this," Bobby said, reaching for something behind the closet, fishing for what looked like a long stick with a U-shaped end. Using the stick, Bobby lifted the hanger of the shirt that Jinhwan was still hanging on to with ease. He released the shirt from the hanger, and Jinhwan tugged at it immediately, a pout on his face. 

"Thanks," he said, the hint of embarrassment still coloring his cheeks, and he was about to turn away when Bobby said, "Ya, there's payment for that, you know!" 

Jinhwan turned back, eyebrow raised. "Eh, we don't even know who's the original owner of this shirt is! I saw Junhoe wear it, too!" He grunted. "Why do I have to pay?" 

"Because you're you," Bobby said, and he wasn't Bobby anymore, as his face transformed into a softer, gentler, almost sheepish version of himself. 

"Jiwon," Jinhwan said, an undercurrent of threat in his voice. It was meaningless for the younger guy, because that just made his grin even wider. 

Bobby stepped towards Jinhwan, too close and invading the older guy's personal space. It made Jinhwan step back a bit, but he didn't fully budge. 

"What are you doing?" Jinhwan said, looking up at Bobby, who had a mischievous smile on his face. He opened up his arms and threw them over Jinhwan, trapping him in a hug, crumpling the shirt between them. 

"Ya, Kim Jiwon!" Jinhwan said, struggling in the midst of Bobby's arms, but when it became apparent Bobby wouldn't release him, he stilled and settled. He let the shirt drop on the floor, pooling at their feet, as he wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist, hugging him back. He buried his face in Bobby's chest, and they stayed that way for a while in silence. 

It wasn't a simple hug; it was a comforting embrace, a quiet pocket of the day when everything else was just white noise. 

Until Jinhwan burst out laughing. 

"Wh-why?" Bobby said, releasing Jinhwan. He looked confused as Jinhwan picked up the shirt from the floor, still chuckling. "Hyung, why?" Bobby insisted, and Jinhwan shook his head, now at the door. 

"I was just imagining how that would turn out if you tried to pull that stunt on Junhoe," he said, making Bobby roll his eyes. 

"Well, for one, he wouldn't go inside my room if I'm still here." 

"Fair point," Jinhwan replied with a shrug. He tapped on the door with his fingers and gave Bobby a soft smile. "Thanks for the shirt," he started to say, and after a moment's hesitation, he added, "and for the hug." 

Bobby replied with a wink, falling back onto his bed as his hyung exited the room. 


End file.
